We seek PHS assistance in the prototype construction of a radically new, massively parallel mass spectrometer. Performance limitations imposed by the physics of contemporary mass spectrometer design seriously impede progress in meeting demands of biomedical and clinical mass analysis. We accept these realities and turn to a new mass analysis architecture. The prototype ion processing unit (IPU), operates as a space filling ion FIFO buffer, simultaneous and asychronously capturing, cooling, and storing large numbers of ions within N parallel ion conducting channels. Mass analysis occurs along an M fold parallel axis orthogonal to N, constituting an NXM massively parallel array. If successful, the device may profoundly extend the operational capabilities of affordable mass spectrometry. During phase I, a simple NxM array, driven by computer controlled solid state Rf amplifiers, is tested in a specially modified Hewlett-Packard 5989 mass spectrometer. This will provide elementary experimental data for comparison with operations previously predicted by theory. During Phase II, array hardware is extended to include active ion cooling and signal extraction along M parallel axes. If successful, an IPU for commercial manufacture would be developed under Phase III. This could operate as a stand alone mass spectrometer or as an ion-optic component to significantly extend the capabilities of present instrumentation, such as TOF.